Twilights Viewing
by voxwalker
Summary: Sara has lived a life of horror since she left the Labyrinth behind, now she seeks the Goblin king for aid, but not just for herself. While Sara remembers kindness and her dreams young Toby seeks wishes to come true....
1. Chapter 1

Opportunity came and she found herself outside and alone. Her captor had taken to leaving off her restraints due to the alarming amount of times she had to use the restroom. He didn't think she could run in her condition he was wrong of course she would never tell him that. She liked the fact that he grew more lax-ed in duty it gave her time to plan and plot her escape, not once in the past three years had she not wondered if she could get away. She had for a good majority of the time pretended he had broken her spirit, she was after all a great actress. She never smiled, always walked dragging her feet, never did he see her not slouching her shoulders and back. She was wonderful at acting as if she cared for nothing, going so far at times as to seem as if she was truly depressed, yet still on a few occasions he would beat her, slapping her face or hurting her arms or legs, just never her stomach.

Her hair was brown and long, in some places it was tangled from her lack of having time to fix it, her body wasn't more then five foot six inches yet there was something over powering about her. Emerald eyes looked to be one of her strongest characters, after all it had been her eyes that had enslaved a king once. Yet three years ago her families car had been in an accident on a back road and the driver of the other car had pulled them out. She remembered looking at her sleeping parents and her little brother, as the stranger at the time checked to see that they were alive and alright, before turning his attention to her. Her hero had brown eyes and declared himself a doctor, yet he had not left her with her family instead he had slipped her into his car and left as she heard police sirens. she recalled well her injuries, two broken legs, 5 ribs had been cracked, her head had been banged pretty hard and worst her right hand had been  
mangled and unusable.

She was never very aware of the time while she healed, mostly because the good doctor kept her drugged up and kept moving her. She only knew him and depended on him soon developing a bond with her captor she vanished with him almost a year after the accident. Joel had been very possessive finding an island that was uninhabited and had high cliffs he had seen to building them shelter. He kept her busy and close so she wasn't familare with anything further then the little compound he had created. Unable to explore and given a few of her meager possessions she made the place like home, yet something kept her from ever thinking of Joel as more then her companion.

With time came the true side of him, and it was far from pretty. It started with little things pinches or slaps for not doing what he told her to do. That only lead her to push back and the true beatings began, sometimes he would apologise after other times he said nothing just moving on like her pain didn't matter. She like an idiot mad excuses, until he started trying to become physical with her. He had screamed alot she owed him her life and smacked at her when she fought back, yet he had always stopped short in the beatings that,might end with his raping her. If anything that surprised them both until he made it clear he wanted an heir, that was when the experiments had started. She made excuses of all kinds to dissuade him, only stopping him from physical contact swearing she could not be intimate with any man unless she was married to him. The way he found to take her virtue was cruel and very business like, she still cried at night for the loss of it.

She shuddered even now inching away from the main house recalling how he had tied her in the bed and inserted the cold medal object into her without a second thought, then inserting into her womb his cursed seed. She never had a chance to fight it, she only wished every week after he had done this vile thing that it would see no fruit. She had been so glad as for over a year her wish was granted, yet almost nine months ago her wish stopped coming true and as she looked down just then she could see the fruit of his experiment. Her eyes moved from her swelling abdomen to the woods and she turned back to look in the house seeing through the window he was occupied with something else. She took a deep breath and moved toward the trees, to her it didn't matter that it would soon be night. Impulse took over to run, not to stop or look back, to jump over fallen tree branches, her feet listened and she ran.

Faster she moved, propelled by the thought that the evil man would soon figure out what she had done and follow her. Her feet moved her small battered body as fast as they could as branches and thorns scratched and ripped at her clothing and her skin. No time to stop for if she did she recalled his words of how he would kill her very slowly, baby or not. He had such a quick temper she never doubted he could kill her if he truly was provoked. This would indeed rile him up beyond measure. She tried to pay attention to everything at once, noting for the moment that only her harsh breath and the foliage beneath her made any noise as she ran, her bare feet feeling every twig snap she did her best to ignore all pain.

Hands moved up to cover her face as the trees seemed to thicken. She couldn't hear Joel behind her yet she knew he was there. She kept praying she was dreaming over the last three years, yet now she prayed she wasn't. Her body had seen all kinds of pain and she had survived it she thought , she would survive this as well. Her bulging stomach might have slowed her down if it wasn't for the fact she knew if she was caught she and her baby were dead. The birth was getting closer, another week or so Joel had told her just that morning as he examined her. She hadn't wanted a baby, but she wasn't about to see her child killed or raised by Joel either. she ran without looking and fell to the ground tripping over a log as pain ripped through her abdomen. Panic filled her, she wasn't safe there, there was no way he wouldn't find her if he followed her path if she stopped. She got back up grasping her stomach with both hands and she ran once more. she bit back screams of pain as contractions came, her mind screaming instead for someone to save her and take her away from that horrible place.

Fear and pain alone kept her moving for what seemed hours, it also blinded her to her surroundings as she ran without looking ahead. Almost to late to see the peril ahead of herself she came to a stop at the edge of one of the cliffs that surrounded the island. she fell to her knees trying to breath easier, her mind raced there was no time to backtrack or even climb down the cliff. The moon was full above her shinning light down on the water over a hundred feet below. Wetness dripped between her legs before she realised it was her water broken she let out a muffled scream looking to the forest behind her and a flashlight in the distance moving toward her. She got back to her feet in pure terror as a too well known man came into view. His black hair, neatly trimmed was seen with a look of pure anger. His eyes pure hate were a dark shade of brown as his face took on a murderous scowl. His eyes met hers as his six foot three form towered over her. She spotted the whip in his left hand and the flashlight in his right and winced as the pain of a contraction came upon her, they were so close now minuets if that apart, he screamed at her moving closer, " Come back Sara "

"Jareth" she whispered to herself backing up to the very edge of the cliff, a flood of memories of her past of Toby of the labryinth came in the blink of an eye. Her brain jump started to the begining as her mind sang out ' what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and given her certain powers'. She took a step back and joel stepped even closer he could see the wetness on her dress from her water breaking and he grinned such a horrible grin. she had a choice and a chance to survive still, if he still loved her. closing her eyes she turned and jumped making a silent prayed falling toward the water below. Her arms wrapped about her stomach as bruised lips managed to form words, " I wish, oh how I wish Jareths goblins would come and take me away to the underground," she shuddered. another contraction and she screamed eyes tight "Right NOW"

The water was warm a second later wrapping around her as she felt her body relax for a moment. Joel didn't jump in after her she was sure of that as the water eased the contractions. she gasped for breath before the water seemed to pour away and warm hands lifted her head from underneath. she opened her eyes as she felt herself lifted from the soothing water grabbing out as the water fell away the pain returned in earnest. She grasped stong hands offered to her as eyes closed again, she felt gloved hands move over her abdomen as she screamed once more the stress of the labor ripped through her. She felt every pain and sting of scratches that had been bathed in salt water, yet none of that pain mattered. She felt someone put a cool cloth over her forehead and eyes as she panted, she knew someone had stripped her bare from the waist down and she shuddered from the warmth of something like a blanket covering her. she took deep breaths letting them out in short bursts and gritted her teeth as comforting hands moved over her.

The pain was harsh then subsided as a hand rested over her abdomin, a husky male voice she knew from somewhere spoke to her in comfort yet she didn't understand him. She was confused yet when she felt the pressure that came with the next contraction she pushed, she knew someone was helping her feeling a small draft under the blanket. She fell back panting and found her back hit a squishy pillow like object that seemed to move, it didn't matter just then what it was as she felt her hips give and the tearing of her body as the head began to crown she screamed and pushed. When the pressure released and she heard moments later the cry of a baby she smiled and passed out. she was not sure where she was or why she was there she only knew that she was safe.

He still loved Sara he had pined for her since she had left him those years ago, after winning her brother back. As she lay there he looked her over and saw the bruises and threw a crystal to the ground to make a bassinet he set the crying child into it for a moment. Moving to Sara he removed the remains of her dress and wrapped her completely in his cape. The goblin's free of their duty as pillows moved to look upon the baby. Lifting Sara into his arms he noted how light she was before he transported Sara and the baby with him into his own personal chambers. Cleaning and dressing Sara by magical means he put her gently into his bed and smiled as she wrapped herself into the pillows and blankets.

Time had been kind to her, yet someone else hadn't been. It seemed funny to him that his magic kept screaming of her virtue when she had just given birth and all. He moved to the still crying baby and lifted her into his arms singing to her he rocked her about until the crying ended. Such a sweet little girl he thought calling forth a bottle to feed her with he moved to one of his chairs. she was so tiny he thought and his eyes were rewarded by tiny soft green eyes staring up at him, so very much like her mothers. He had been around babies enough to know to burp them gently rubbing the child's back he held her to his chest and was quite pleased when she burped before he noted that he was spit up on. He put the child back into the bassinet and smiled before he changed himself in new clothing. His attention moved to the sleeping Sara soon after that.

She had the look of one who hadn't slept soundly in a long time. She looked so peace full while she slept so had to forget her words and deeds, or that she broke his heart once. He vanished and appeared once more in his thrown room and sent the goblins to drain the pit and three were sent to fetch Sara;s companions from years before. She may be will full but rules were rules and without them there would be chaos. He pulled out an orb and searched in it for answers to why Sara was in the condition she was in. He needed someone to run the labyrinth that loved Sara or was at least tied to her, yet her words echoed in his mind she had called his given name in that wish.

Without a runner things could get very complicated. He hunted first for the babbies father wanting to know what had happened that Sara had wished herself to him in laybor and bruised as she was. He wanted nothing more then to know what was gonig on so that he might help her and the sweet baby that she had just had. He knew the laws Sara was his now she had wished herself to him calling his name specifically, yet the baby was still in need of a runner. He had seen her take her first breath and wasn't surprised to feel the magic swell in her from the underground. All children born within this land no matter what their parents were became imbued with magical powers, he was pretty sure the baby would never be able to leave the underground, without growing sick and possibly dying.

He searched the crystal and noted it stopped on a dark haired man standing in the moonlight with a look of such hatred on his face. He held a whip in one hand and the moon illuminated his scowl, he almost reminded him of someone. The man moved to the cliff looking over and screamed hurtling both objects in his hands toward the sea as he cursed Sara's name. Jareth didn't like this man whom ever he was and was sure in an instant he was the one not hurt Sara, he would have gone to him then save the echoing of the castle of a babies cry. He vanished to appear in the room and find Sara holding the baby to her chest as she still sat in her bed. He gently knocked before stepping fully in the room moving toward her. She had such a will in her eyes he thought as he came to stop by the bed, "so my Sara what is it that brings you back to me and the underground?"

Sara noted at once the softness in his voice as she adjusted the baby in her arms her daughter was so small she thought barely big enough if she had only been able to gain some more weight while she carried her. Her eyes looked up desperately at Jareth for help as she was on the verge of crying her bruised lip quivering. She didn't even fidget when he sat beside her on the bed helping her adjust the baby in her arms and as he slid her top open for the baby to suckle he was so gentile. She had dreamed of this man while she was still a captive hoping that he would some day rescue her. she couldn't find words as the baby nursed she leaned into Jareth's chest sobbing silently her body a sack of nerves.

He was taken aback at how she looked at him first, then with her head and body pressed into his he took a soft breath and wrapped arms about her holding her close. She was so diffrent from when he had last seen her. Her eyes were more intense when they weren't filled with tears he thought looking to her slightly opened shirt he brought a hand to gently rub over the babbies head, it wasn't fair this child should be his baby with Sara he thought in a jealouse moment. He couldn't help but smile as mother and baby soon fell asleep once more. His only dillemma was that holding her as he was he wouldn't be able to leave without waking her. A pillow floated to support the baby from beneath as Sara rested against his chest. She had yet to name the sleeping infant and he wondered silently how she knew so little of motherhood.

Answers would not come quickly he noted managing about an hour later to get the baby back into the bassinet and changed for bed wearing silk pajama bottoms he layed back in his bed glad when Sara curled up to him sleeping. His hands moved over her slowly feeling old scars and new scars alike his hands opened her shirt enough to confirm she had many cuts, he called forth the magics he knew to heal her as she slept against him. He soon drifted himself to sleep clinging to Sara as he did so. He would seek answers in a day or so as to why she was in such condition, and find a runner by then as well but for now he wanted to sleep holding the woman he still loved.

He woke only a few hours later to find the baby awake and crying and Sara still sleeping. He slowly sat up settling her back into the bed and moved toward the bassinet, the Fae in him wanted to send the child to a goblin to watch however he would not do such a thing with Sara's daughter. Lifting her he moved about the room sweeping her about he stifled a laugh as she clung with a tight hand to his fingers, feeding her from a bottle he bounced her gently moving about the room singing to her her a song he had only ever shared with Sara before. Nursed from the bottle and burped without being covered in spit-up he settled her on the bed and changed her then from thin air he formed a little white dress about her. He smiled as she fell asleep in his arms and slipped himself into a chair a shirt appearing on him he let a leg hang over the arm thinking as he felt her tiny breaths against his chest.

He wasn't sure what to do Sara had wished herself away yet not the baby, yet she had been carrying the baby within her so that it came through as well. Then again the baby had been born within magic there was no dissuading the fact that this baby would not be able to leave the underground and live. There was a chance at this point Sara might be lost as well if she attempted to leave, the thirteen hour mark had passed, there were ways around the hour mark if he could prove there was no one willing to run the labyrinth at the moment she was wish away. The man was beyond being able to run it he was sure, perhaps he should seek young Toby he thought watching the little babe sleep against his chest.

His right hand lifted an orb appearing in glitter he stared within willing it to show him Sara's family. Within the orb a picture of a house, the house he had seen Sara grow up within came into view, posters hung ruined by rain and time pictures of Sara from when she was younger and something that almost looked like her now only perhaps that picture had more weight to the face and less bruises. He watched as the house doors opened upon Robbert and his wife staring at the TV old videos played of Sara acting. He recognised the play he had seen her in the park so many times in the past pretending she was in his labyrinth in the play she was he suddenly remembered being there that day not long after her visit to him he had seen Toby and Sara in the park and their parents taping Sara as she had fun.

He smiled as he saw himself in the video in his owl form watching over the play acting as the family bonded. He looked past the video and the two watching following up the stairs as the orb came to a closed door. The door opened and a young Toby sat looking out the window of Sara's room. He looked strange sitting there in the metal contraption with the wheels, what humans called wheel chairs was what he sat on. How had that happened he wondered as he made up his mind to go and speak with the boy, pore Toby looked lost and stared at things that had belonged to Sara at one time. Jareth looked to the sleeping baby and smiled it could wait a moment he thought and in an instant he was changed by magic the baby lay once more within the bassinet, his cloak appeared on him and then he vanished from the room and the sleeping Sara to appear in the mortal realm in the room where Toby sat.

Jareth looked to young Toby as he stood within the room hiding a smile at how big his once heir had come. Toby turned in the strange object and stared at Jareth with a startled look on his face before his eyes flew to the wall and a picture of Jareth sketched once by Sara and which he had never had the heart to remove. His eyes moved back to Jareth as he and the chair moved forward Sara had told him so many times the story, and he had read the book. Before the accident where he had lost his ability to walk and his family had lost Sara. He had tears in his eyes as he stopped looking up at Jareth in all his intimidation, " you're him, the Goblin king. Can you help me find Sara?"

Such soft words spoken by the boy Jareth leaned down to look Toby in the eyes. He could see so many wishes in the boys eyes yet one was stronger and wanted more then any other, even walking again to see his sister again. Jareth smiled at the boy and nodded He looked around the room young Toby had left it much the same as it had been long ago. He looked Toby over and smirked holding a finger to his lips and making a hushing noise. Jareth held out an orb to Toby and smirked, " Toby look within the Orb and you will see that which you wish to see more then anything else, but there is a price for each wish it grants you and I can give you no more then three..."

Toby looked into the orb and he saw Sara and he nearly dropped the delicate looking glass, had Jareths hand not helped him hold it, she was sleeping in a bed of silk and her hair was as long as he had ever seen it. She had changed with time yet she seemed so very happy. Toby smiled as the tears flowed freely, he had not cried since that day when he woke to see Sara missing. He had kept speaking then that there had been a man with black hair who had taken them from the car, yet no one had believed him, and so he had mourned alone and withdrew into himself in his hated wheelchair wanting so many things but none more then Sara, for she had always believed him.

Toby nodded at last and looked at Jareth sure that had been his wish he stared back at the orb and Sara, after all he had only asked to see her not to see her in person. Jareth took the holds of Toby's chair and the two vanished a note left on the desk near the door, it simply stated that he had gone to a friends. They appeared in a stone room where Toby felt suddenly tingles through his entire body he looked at Jareth as his leg twitched something it hadn't in such a long time he looked down to his feet he had always remembered begin able to walk and run the feel he had been having physical therapy yet he had never felt his legs like he did now Jareth smiled at him and nodded offering hands,"stand Toby so long as you are here within the underground you have no need of that chair you sit within."

Toby didn't take his hand at first testing his legs wiling them to move and almost calling out in shock as they did. He took Jareths hand and he felt the tingle move through him as he stood up. He had never thought to walk again and doing this now was a dream come true he threw his arms around Jareth hugging him tightly Jareth was shocked he was not used to such signs of affection surely no child or goblin for that matter had ever done anything like hugging him before.

He waited for Toby to release him and then looked to a clock the thirteen hour mark was a few hours away so he might as well bring Toby up to speed, "young Toby let us talk and reach agreement then shall we, but first what will your first wish be"

Toby's eyes flared he hadn't used his wishes yet that meant he might actually be able to see his sister and touch her and talk to her, " I wish to be able ot spent one week with my sister. I've missed her so long, but I don't want that week to be the last time I am able to be with her... is that possible"

Jareth grinned and nodded, " once a month let us say you can spend three days, after the first week, with Sara in a safe place... for as long as you both wish it so"

Toby was quick to agree taking a step and relishing in the fact that he could. "agreed. now what is my price for this wish? " He wasn't stupid he had heard there would be a price for each of his three wishes. Most never understood how he could pay such close attention to detail, there was nothing Toby couldn't due if he put his heart and mind into it.  
Jareth looked the boy over, he was more astute then most of his runners, "agree to run the labyrinth for Sara weather you win or lose I will grant your wish"

"Done," his answer quick he would do anything for Sara, she was his sister but still more she loved him completely.  
Jareth smiled to Toby and nodded his head, " when the clock comes once more to thirteen we will start, I will give you a bag of supplies and tell you this. To run the labyrinth as you are about to do your wishes can not be used. should you need me while you run you need only call my name and I will come. Yet even if you win young Toby we will give Sara the choice of weather she leaves or not "

Toby looked to the king and wondered why he was being so generous, " Jareth isn't it... how did you find my sister when no one else could? My family has been looking for her for so long now. We were in this accident and it was like we had all been thrown from the car but when we came to Sara was gone. I remember seeing this man putting her into a car but no one else believed me?"

'So that is what happened,' Jareth thought to himself as he watched Toby, well there was no reason to lie to the boy, "Sara wished herself here nearly a day ago in my own time, I believe that is about an hour in your own time. I've never actually understood the time difference between the above ground and the underground. She was not in the best of condition when she came to me, so she is resting and healing as we speak. There is someone else you should meet Toby."

His words no sooner uttered then the two vanished to appear in a room off from his, he didn't want to disturb Sara yet he felt the babies need and heard the cry in his head, walking into the other room he left Toby behind before coming back with a small baby in his arms. Toby noticed how very much like Sara the baby looked. Toby moved closer to look at the child who seemed so at ease in Jareth's arms. a finger reached out to rub at her brown peach fuzz hair and he grinned," she is the spitting image of Sara"

Jareth smiled and nodded looking to the baby he was starting to grow attached to, she would never worry that she might be changed into anything more then what she was. He motioned to Toby to hold her and grinned brightly when the babe moved into her arms. He stepped back and let Toby hold his niece, it was then he slipped into the other room to the sleeping Sara. He moved to her side and cast a fae glamor that she didn't have any visible problems. Lifting her from the bed she stirred and she was changed into a gown. He smiled to her and carried her into the room where Toby stood holding the babe.

He felt Sara stir awake and then he watched her head turn to fall on Toby. He felt her shudder in her arms as he settled her into a chair and bowed to her, " Sara I would like to re-introduce you to your brother Toby and the little one in his arms being your daughter"

Sara looked tired yet at the same time like she wanted to jump up and embrace her brother. That look had him move to take up the babe that the two could embrace like they wanted. He smiled down at the sleeping beauty in his arms as Toby moved to Sara dropping to his knees he hugged her as both sobbed. He knew then that he had made the right choice, he looked to a clock and stepped off to the side to slide into a chair watching the two he then had his attention drawn to a tiny hand clinging to his finger. Was it possible to love anyone so completely in knowing them such a short time. She would have to have a name soon, he would talk to Sara about that as soon as Toby was on his way through, he would have to explain to her that too and soon.

The little one was making herself quite comfortable with his gloved pinky when he looked up to see two sets of eyes on him. He smirked as the two started to laugh, " come now like neither of you have had your fingers tugged by a one day old. This little one has more energy then a chicken running from a goblin"

What a nice comparison he thought as he watched Sara's lips curl in a smile, she knew what he was talking about, Toby had once clung to her that way he was sure. He stayed where he was as Toby settled into a chair by Sara. Jareth took a deep breath he knew how Sara could be if she felt she was being treated unfairly.

"Sara, we have need to talk and young Toby should stay for this first part. When one is wished away to the underground, there must be a runner, for only after the runner wins or fails, can the one wished away be free to do what is in their heart. Toby is here to run the labyrinth for you Sara, but only you, the baby was not wished here it was however born here, her first breath was magic, and every breath since, I'm sorry"

Sara stared at Jareth as he spoke and looked to the baby then she looked to Toby, she loved her family she missed them sometimes but they had moved on since then. she had, had to forget them and survive for herself after the accident when she had been taken away. It hurt to think she might never see her family again, but she had meant her wish to come here to the underground, Jareth had never left her mind. In all the years since she had left the labyrinth, she had always in her heart wanted to return, to be with her friends, and so that the piece of her heart that loved the goblin king could fully realise what that meant. It felt almost strange to her to be here and not want to hate him, but he had only seen that her wishes came true after all, she had been the one to wish Toby away and she had wanted him to be vindictive.

how to make him understand she didn't hate him anymore? She looked as he held her daughter, a child that he seemed to love as much as anything and she nodded, words would not due in this situation she looked to Toby, " thank you Toby. Thank you too Jareth"

Was it possible to be speachless? Jareth had never found himself in such a situation before. Toby looked to the clock upon the wall it was almost time to move himself through the labyrinth, he had read the book several hundred times after his sister vanished, before it vanished when that strange detective had shown up that Toby hadn't trusted went looking for clues. He turned to look at Sara, was it possible that that had been the man that had rescued the family and taken Sara.

"Sara I have to go run the labyrinth outside, but when i am done, we need to talk about where you have been alright, and we have a week for that just ask Jareth"

Sara looked to her brother and nodded, the need for sleep was slowly moving back over her. She turned to look at her daughter in Jareth's arms, she had never even thought of a name and here she was trying to think of one. She looked nothing like her captor, nothing thankfully of Joel stood out in her face Sara smiled to her brother, "alright Toby we will talk when you finish I promise," Toby looked so big she thought as he nodded and moved to run fingers over her daughters face, she needed a name something that fit her child of magic. Eyes looked over Jareth as her emotions played with her, once she had hated him with all her being now she felt nothing but love in her heart. She would have to talk to him later about such things though for she started to yawn before her eyes got heavy and she drifted to sleep once more.

Jareth watched her fall asleep in the chair and rocked the baby gently in his arms, Sara was adjusting slowly to the magic surrounding her. Most mortals were much quicker to take it all in. He smiled and then Jareth the baby and Toby vanished to reappear on the hill overlooking the labyrinth. He looked to the boy acting like the monarch that he was, "you have thirteen hours Toby to solve the labyrinth. At which time Sara will chose weather she stays or leaves, I will still give to you the two wishes remaining, but remember that you must answer a question before you receive your wish, I will give you the same help I once gave Sara and remember I want to win."

Toby looked to Jareth then the clock. He nodded and smiled to his neice before he started to move toward the entrance, he had to try to win for Sara's freedom. He never wanted to lose the ability to see her again. He didn't look back at the sound of the baby crying nor at the sound of the crying fading and changing full direction. It was his chance to do what Sara had once done for him.

He was determined moving down the hill toward what he hoped would be the entrance. He had a pack slung over his shoulder as he contemplated what he might wish, surely he would wish to regain his ability to walk in the real world, but what other wish could he possibly want. He came to the wall into the labyrinth and stopped where was the entrance? His eyes scanned the area until he saw something flying about a bush and he went to investigate, funny it looked almost like he imagined a faerie might look.

His blue eyes scanned the creature before he recalled Sara's long ago warning and jumped to scare it away. As his feet hit the ground again the bush fell away to reveal a small door he might manage to crawl through. getting down onto his stomach he opened the door and suddenly found himself on the other side looking at a particularly angry faerie. He panicked and closed the small door before getting back to his feet, that was interesting. This place almost reminded him of another story he had loved in the past, Alice in wonderland, all it needed was a white rabbit he laughed and turned to see a white almost mouse looking up at him then down at a watch before putting that into his vest.

Alright it was a twisted version of the book he thought, "pardon me sir, have you the time"

The creature looked at Toby and smiled innocently, "it's time to buy a vowel. no no it's time to buy a watch. time to climb the clock. Time to make the donuts"

Toby was sure the creature could go on all day at this rate and though it was funny he thought it best to start moving, picking the mouse up he set him in his top most pocket so he might rattle on his ramblings as he moved forward. Company was after all something he longed for at the moment and the creature didn't seem to mind at all. He moved on left until he came to a blockage and blinked he sighed and looked around where had this come from. He wondered looking about for the worm Sara had once told him about only to find nothing. he looked down to the mouse and sighed."pardon once more friend what is your name"

The mouse stopped rambling and looked out of the pocket it sat in, "George," Lifting the watch it sighed and put it away looking back at Toby "so where are we going, and who are you"

"my name is Toby and we are looking for a way to get to the castle in the center of the labyrinth. Do you know the way George"

George shook his head yes, "nope, not a clue," hey he was as helpful as he could be. being small had plenty of advantages after all and Toby would make a wonderful transport, better then any snail, maybe he could even teach him to tell the time. Oh now to the mouse that would be a wonderful thing indeed. wouldn't it be great to be able to give the time rather than sputter out nonsense?

Toby sighed intent to turn around and found the dead end had moved behind him, turning to where the wall had just been he found a turn and smiled. George would be a fun companion he could tell. He moved toward the opening and smiled letting his feet and heart lead the way.

Far off in the castle Jareth sat in his thrown room watching his goblins play. within the pool of water that was the pit a few even splashed about as if they were in a mud puddle. He had to admit since the salt water bath the castel goblins smelled better. He looked to the clock as a hand moved to cover his eyes, time moved so slow sometimes, an orb appeared and grew so the entire room could watch the new runner at their leisure. Jareth turned his head and watched Toby rattle off to a mouse that was in his pocket and he almost found laughter. Upon seeing the vest jareth was sure that Toby had found George the mouse who thought himself a time keeper, a time keeper that couldn't tell time, he laughed.

How in the world had he found that little annoyance was beyond Jareth but he was almost glad as he heard laughter from Toby. It reminded him of Sara's companions on her trek through the labyrinth. He looked to a goblin guard and smirked, " you go find me hogshead, he will be in the garden of delight," when the goblin started to hesitate Jareth stood,"NOW," the command had the creature off in and instant. Looking around he grinned, wouldn't Sara he surprised when she woke again to find a party with the underground and all her friends. sure he had acted angry at them for being called to her all those times after she had won but he had always let them go. Until that is she stopped calling, and she had become lost to him.

He would send Hoggle, who's name he knew but just so enjoyed making fun of to find Ludo and Sir Diddimus. In the mean time he would prepare a party for the reunion, he would give Sara every reason to want to stay when Toby finished. The king wanted her to stay with him, she had always stayed on his mind since she won. It was funny most said the words and ran, then were forgotten, he almost always gave them back the baby at the end, except when the baby was better off and had less chance of survival in the Above ground. Then the child was raised by the Elves or faeries and eventually became one with them. No child ever became a goblin although there were a few times he had come close to letting them.

Goblins were of their own making, much like mankind they came from a male and female procreating, although they had litters and in many cases close together, they reproduced like rabbits he thought watching his goblins splash about he wondered if he should throw in a few bars of soap. He hadn't heard or felt when Sara stirred awake yet his eyes came up as she moved into the thrown room with the baby in her arms. She looked like motherhood was starting to agree with her. He stood and moved to her side noting she wore one of his robes about her small frame he slid her onto a smaller thrown next to his own, one he had been working on since her return in secret with the aid of his goblins.

It helped to keep them occupied at times with jobs so they didn't destroy the castle and all that surrounded it. He smiled  
to Sara and the baby as she looked about the room then settled her eyes on the picture of Toby moving through the labyrinth with what looked like a mouse in his pocket. turning to catch Jareth staring she smiled and looked to her daughter she had been thinking of the perfect name and having some difficulty with it, " Jareth I am at a loss for what to name her. I never really had time to wonder about such things when I was with..." her thoughts and words trailed off as she froze. She was remembering her captor again and realizing the fear was still on her mind, "The horror that has held my life these years."


	2. Chapter 2

** the work following is mine however none of the characters are. I hope that the following story is entertaining and look forward to any and all reviews. I also would like to say I am sorry this chapter will be shorter but I will make it up to you all soon, also I was wondering if anyone had an idea for the babies name, I could really use the assist.  
**

Was he dreaming again he felt smooth skin against his own and was sure he could smell the faint hint of Peaches, she always smelt of peaches in all the time he had known her. He had always imagined what she might feel like against him, though he had never gotten the chance to find otu for sure. Just now he could picture her emerald orbs staring up at him as he looked down at her before their lips touched. His eyes shot open and suddenly everything changed.

She stood upon the cliffs of an Island her long brown hair flowing with the wind. It was strange that her gown moved about her body as he had seen her last her stomach huge with child, his child. Her face turned and her green eyes began to shine like a beacon, her lips moved as if she were speaking words to him as her hands moved over her stomach. Her figure, her eyes, even her lips called to him she was his. She belonged to him and after all this time he had given her small bits of will as he moved toward her she stepped back and then he saw her fall as he rushed forward to see her body fall into the ocean and vanish and he screamed.  
Sitting up in his bed his body was coated in sweat, silently he cursed his stupidity in not keeping her tied as he had all the time before. His Sara in every way, gone because he was stupid. looking out his window he stared at the morning sky and let out a deep sigh looking to the empty bed in the corner that had been hers. He should never have given in when she said she could not give herself to him in the flesh without vows of marriage. He had been stupid, he could have made her he knew that, yet he had always been sure he would lose her in other ways.

Stupid instead she had taken herself and his heir with her into the ocean and death. He growled and threw his pillow against the wall getting to his feet, he was sure she was going to learn to love him with time, sure he had been a bit brutal at times yet never worse then what his father had done to his mother. She had learned her place early in the relationship his father had told him she only needed a good reminder once in a while. Why he loved his mother, he almost felt bad when she had given birth to a girl when his father wanted another boy, neither lasted long after that. Of course his father had gone away after that and he had been passed around from home to home, but he had become a doctor that had mattered hadn't it.

He had saved that ungrateful sara and her family hadn't he, saved them from certain death after that accident asking for Sara as payment was not to much to ask. Ungrateful little tease, using her body to torment him and then denying him his most primal wish, to be with her in every way a man could be with a woman. He would have given her anything for her to give him a son, and well if she had given him a daughter he would have had reason to try again, after all were not females the weaker sex?

He moved outside wearing shorts and looking to a cloths line where his shirts were, he would go down again today and see if her body had washed up with the tide. If there was a chance that she might be in agony and alive he would love to see it, he looked around for his bayonet and moved toward a well known pathway, through the trees and to the edge of his island cliff. Then he turned left and took the pathway down the cliffs side looking for miles past into he ocean to see if a body was riding the waves.

He skirted the outside for at least an hour looking about before his bare feet came to the sand. It never ceased to amaze him how sand got into everything, his toes wiggled at first at the warmth then his purpose came back to the front of his mind and he moved to the waters edge. The cold of the water numbed his feet almost at once brushing away the sand as he had accumulated in the short walk. His eyes scanned the area as he moved from a slow walk to a jog. He would jog around the entire Island today as he had the day before looking for any sign of her.

He was almost 3/4 of the way when something caught his eye and he came to a stop bending at the waist to breath and catch his breath. After what seemed too long he moved into the water and moved toward the dark object in his view. When the water was up to his chest and his body had gone nearly numb he grabbed a piece of cloth and tugged it and something with weight toward the shore. Joel pulled and grunted until he came to shore looking behind him he pulled the cloth and what ever was in it onto the sand and cut at the cloth with his bayonet.

His eyes glazed over and he ripped at the cloth a scream begging to escape his lips as he recognised the cloth as the dress she had been wearing when she had jumped. It wasn't until the cloth was completely ripped away that he found that they had encased a rock statue that looked just like her. His head lifted and the realisation that she had escaped him as he screamed into the air the birds flying away quickly, "SARA!"

Her head jerked up as if she heard a voice that scared her quite a bit. Her heart was pounding in a strange pattern as her eyes scanned the room she found herself within. A small soft stirring beside her reminded her that her little daughter was sleeping in the bassinet beside her, she didn't like being alone anymore and the dark scared her. Getting up she moved to the window and pulled the string to let the light in, reminded when she looked where she was. There was no way she could forget where she was looking at the walls that intertwined to form the labyrinth, she had passed through it once and now Toby was doing the same thing for her.

She wasn't sure where her clothing was or if there was anything here that would fit her but she knew she was in the goblin kings bed chamber, seeking his closet she looked over his clothing and finding little that would work for her she pulled out a dark black robe and pulled it on. It was warm and fuzzy she thought at first as she twisted her neck a bit to sniff it, funny the smells that clung to his clothing, that of magic and something she could not place. She adjusted the robe which was dragging a bit on the ground and moved to the small bassinet that the baby was sleeping in

She looked at the baby only regretting that the father was Joel. Looking to those soft blue eyes she could almost imagin in her head that the father of her little one was jareth. But that was only wishful thinking. Her finger moved in to gently stroke the dark peach fuzz hair and she smiled, she was so sure that she would never see this little one when she was still pregnant. The way Joel had spoken of girls she was also sure that her daughter would have been dead within hours of birth and he would have by trying the experiments again.

Closing her eyes she could almost imagine the look on his face when he figured out she was gone forever. She shuddered and looked to a set of soft blue eyes looking up at her and her hands moved down to her daughter. She slowly lifted the little one up and into her arms humming the closest thing to a lullaby she could remember, the music from her old dancing carousel. It always reminded her of the ball room and dancing with Jareth, something she could never forget for it always replayed in her dreams. She smiled to her daughter and lifted her up above her so she could look down, then she pulled her down toward her chest and moved with vigor toward the doorway. She wanted to see Jareth with the thought that he might be able to help her pick a name for her daughter. She was in a wonderful mood as she moved about she wasn't aware of the glamor that Jareth had placed on her to hide her condition from Toby nor at the moment was she able to discern any of the pain that she had been so very aware of the previous day. Moving into the thrown room she noticed Jareth seemed locked on the orb that was showing Toby, so that was what it was like when she moved through and him watching. She stood still watching him watch Toby and gently rocked the baby in her arms. It was when Jareth got up and moved to her helping her to a chair that was near his that she dared look at Toby's progress herself.

She slipped into the chair beside him "Jareth I am at a loss for what to name her. I never really had time to wonder about such things when I was with..." she paused, she never wanted to speak his name again. She started again, " the horror that has held my life these years"

At some point during their brief coming together and sitting the room had emptied of the Goblins. She was ready to continue when she looked up and felt his hand on her chin, she looked into his mismatched eyes and felt hypnotised and before she could utter another word she saw him leaning closer and closed her eyes adjusting the baby on her chest she felt his lips touch hers she forgot her thoughts. His lips were warm and soft at first as tingles moved through her and then his lips became more firm as she hungered to savor the kiss deeper the smell of him was overpowering. If not for the suddenly squirming baby in her arms she might have sought to take that kiss further instead she found herself pulling away and looking down into innocent blue eyes.

Finding her attention changing Jareth watched as Sara's eyes turned to the small baby in her arms. Funny she had a way of making the room come to a sudden stop at her whim, he could almost believe she was his, looking at her that was what he really wanted, to call her his and have her be so. She rather reminded him of himself and at the same time her mother, a mother he had met once long ago when Sara was almost the same size as the baby she held now.

How to make Sara understand he was awful with naming creatures much less children? He couldn't bring himself to talk of it yet as he watched the two females that were becoming an intricate part of his life. He smiled something far from a sneer and slipped his hands down to lift the baby into his own arms, so easy to forget she was there when the thought to kiss Sara had come to him. Now that he had kissed her he was even more sure he didn't want to give her up at the end of the farce that was Toby's running, still rules were rules no, "Sara please tell me what has become of you in these few years we have been separate. I would truly like to understand what brought you back to me in the condition you came."

Sara paled at his question looking instead to her daughter, she wondered if the sweet child he held would be living still if she hadn't escaped. Eyes drifted up to Jareth's and she found herself unable to speak at first, " there was a car accident. Almost three years ago in mortal time mind you, I was taken from my family and used in experiments. I only just had the chance to escape and I remembered everything."

Her eyes flashed so many emotions at once as she looked to him, he would make a wonderful father someday, maybe sooner if she was lucky then later, "I wasn't allowed anything that could hurt me for a long while, not even a mirror. When I called before I had always had at least that, I thought it was the only way to call my friends, or even you. I'm sorry I called for such a selfish reason Jareth."

"Who told you my name. My real name Sara?"

"When I traveled through the first time one of your subjects slipped and said your name in front of me. I had no reason to think I should call you by your given name and that you would respond," was that hurt in his eyes she saw?

He sighed a moment and looked between Sara and the baby whom was trying to nurse off his gloved finger. He bit into his lip a rather uninspiring thing for a king to do as he watched Sara part the robe slightly and reach for the baby. She was as brave as he ever remembered her settling the babe into her arms for her feeding, it was but a few years ago she would hide in her closet seeing an owl outside when she wanted to change.

"I would have come in a hearts beat if you had only called me Sara. I would have given you anything within my power if you had only asked, I still can," he wondered if but a brief second if he should open himself up for the hurt once more. She was worth if, she would always be worth any and all the hurt she might cause him. He had tried once to win her by living up to her expectations, he would again if she wished it.

"I think I knew that, but I was afraid. Not of you Jareth, I was afraid of the pain, of leaving everything I had ever known to stay with you forever."

"It's only forever Sara, not long at all."

She blinked she had heard that before though she couldn't place it, like a song in a dream. She had many dreams during her captivity, most of the labyrinth and her family. She looked to her daughter and adjusted her switching sides and using the robe as a sort of cover. She missed her father, even her stepmother at times, but being her with Jareth and knowing Toby was nearby she didn't miss them as much as she once had.

"you know Sara your little one has such a unique twinkle in her eyes, if I didn't know better I might think she was at least half fae. She reminds me much of my kind though her eyes are all you," he paused a moment. He wanted to ask and he had to he just hoped it wouldn't hurt her, " will her father miss her Sara?"

she winced at the mention of Joel," no he will never miss her or me. she is better for never knowing him, if I'm lucky she will have a better father in a man that isn't her blood."

Jareth watched the two as the baby fell asleep he stood and hefted mother and child moving toward his chambers once more. He smiled noticing to the corner a goblin lead in Hoggle taking him to the side and into the magical stairway room. He didn't want to ruin the surprise there would be a party at exactly 11:00 in which Toby would be transported, providing George remembered. He moved on down a hallway toward his rooms and whispered lightly to her, "may haps Sara I could be her father if you stay..."


	3. Chapter 3

They sat together on the love seat looking over the letter they had found a few hours ago. It was funny they hadn't thought that Toby had friends anymore and here he was gone wheel chair and all. He had been so antisocial since Sara had vanished, and he was beyond consoling when the twins had come into the picture. The older Karen and the older Robbert wondered silently where they had gone wrong with their family, Robbert still blamed himself for the accident and his dear loving wife Karen blamed him too. Karen looked up as the radio started to play once more 'dust in the wind' and the flashbacks came at her like the nightmares she suffered.

they stood upon a cliff looking out at the desert Toby curled sleeping into Sara as Robbert took pictures with the camera for their christmas cards. Sara's emerald eyes watched the wild life stir to life as the clouds overhead began to darken the sky. Karen had moved to take Toby as the rain began to fall in earnest and flash flooding took the plains. It was beautiful to watch as to the left of them a once barren stream came to life flowing madly and yet clear of the dust the rain kicked up. Karen had escaped under an umbrella as the park speakers began to blare with that song. Sara looked lost in the worlds imaginiation as she started to dance beneath the falling rain.

Her brown hair was soaked and clung to her face, her shirt twisted and pulled tight and wet to cling to Sara who seemed oblivious to the effect the way she looked had on others. Men were openly staring as Sara danced about in the rain as if it was something she did every day. Karen sat Toby into his car seat and grabbed a towel moving to her step daughter. She had been happy to see Sara take the towel and laughed as she wrapped it about her as the rain still poured Sara play acted like a silly young thing instead of the level headed young woman Karen knew her to be. The two stood in the rain as Robbert still took those stupid pictures.

Sara moved grabbing Karen's hand she pulled her toward the sudden waterfall that the instant stream made. They knelt next to it and Sara reached into the water pulling her hand out slowly she pulled with her hand a strange necklace. Karen still wore it, a crescent moon tied with a black string. Sara seemed so surprised to see the necklace at first she then smiled and looked up as the water poured down her face brushing away all her makeup. She had put the necklace on Karen's neck and they watched as the water began to wear away at the ground and the few rocks that lay within it. They moved to the edge of the canyon and pointed to each other the places that the water brushed away over the years, if only Robbert had taken pictures of that.

The two would never be close that in itself was a shame but what had truly hurt was when Sara and her had a rare perfect moment together. Toby was always first to both so that day had meant so much more to Karen, not only because that was the day of the accident but it was the day she and Sara had bonded without some huge dramatic fight. A perfect day that turned into the day from hell, the accident had left them all a bit less then they once were. Toby had lost the ability to walk, Robbert had ruined his left knee requireing several surgeries, and she had broken her shoulder needing pins and plastic to use her arm after.

The three had lost Sara too, Toby had grieved by making up someone neither parent had seen. She worred about him alot over the years, putting him before herself in every way that was possible. She might have lost the twins had she not for a first time put herself first. She would never regret that choice, were Sara there she would be holding the babbies and tormenting Karen with dressing them alike and making her figure which was which. Not that the two weren't a handful as it were, at least they were still small enough to share Toby's old crib.

Toby seemed to love the twins though he refused outright to babysit . Karen practially had to push him into holding one while she was with the other, so much like his big sister. If she didn't know better she would swear they were exactly like each other in spirit. There was a magic about the two of them, more prominate when they were together. Maybe that was why it was so important he get sara's room when he finnaly had come home from the hospital, along with all her stuff which still sat in boxes in the attic, soon Karen would have to face facts and give Sara's stuff away, she just wasn't ready yet to admit that her step daughter was gone from her life forever.

She looked to Robbert who stared at the photos once more, the pictures from that day were the one thing he would not let anyone else touch. It was almost time to have reprints made for him, the ones he was holding were worn from being handled, and they said that was nearly impossible to do. The picture he had an 8x10 of always brought tears to her eyes.

Sara was standing in the rain her arms outstreatched her head back looking to the sky her lips parted as water dripped freely from her cheeks as if she was crying, behind her the stream raged a tree in the center holding a barn owl. The creature seemed to be watching Sara, and if you looked hard enough it seemed the bird had mismatched eyes. Beyond the water and the tree with the owl a single purple flash of lightning illumiated everything in the area like a flash bulb. In one of Sara's outstreatched hands was the necklace Karen now wore and in the other hand was an owl feather which Toby had found at some point and given to her.

That was the last picture taken that day before they packed themselves into the car for the long drive home. Sara got the dog into the very back of the station wagon after some coaxing and then slipped into her seat beside Toby. Karen started to cry as she thought Sara had been changing Toby when it happened that was why neither were wearing their safty belts. Sara had sailed by her and through the windshield clinging Toby to her chest so he would be safe. Then the airbag had gone off and she and Robbert were knocked out cold, she never remembered how they had gotten out of the car, only that they had been free of it when the explosion happened.

Things had been so chaotic each going to diffrent hospitals it had taken a week before anyone realised that Sara was unacounted for. She would hope till the day she died that somehow Sara was alive somewhere and thinking of the family as well. She took Robberts hand then and blinked back tears as she leaned into his chest, they wouldn't have long before the twins woke again and wanted seperate attention, in the meantime she would enjoy the company of her husband as long as she could, and fond memories of her family.

--back in the Underground--

Sitting hadn't worked it just made George pace in his pocket, which caused Toby to laugh because it tickeled. He went through the bag of supplies he had been given wondering if there was anything that he had missed, no tools, nothing special, a piece of chalk, two apples, a water bottle and some kind of sweet smelling jerky. Putting the chalk in his pocket he sighed and stood up shrugging the bag back onto his shoulder he started off once more.

He was starting to get tired, he hadn't been on his feet like this in a long time, he was lucky he remembered how to walk. It was only good to have some company no matter how annoying that company could get. Toby was getting tired of looking at the brick walls as he moved he had learned hours ago not to bother marking the walls or the floor as the marks vanished or the entire area changed with just turning around.

"So tell me again Toby what does the big hand mean? And the little hand means what again? you really should tell me about teh fast moving thingy, how am I to learn if you keep rubbing your forehead without explaining it to me."

Toby rubbed his forehead trying to get rid of the headache that George was creating. Who knew anyone so small could talk so much or so quickly for that matter, he would never laugh at Alvin and the Chipmunks again, he just felt sorry for Dave more and more, " the smaller hand tells the hour, the big hand tells the minuets and the fast ticking hand is the second hand. it tells how many seconds have gone by George. Now can we please get moving again, I only have thirteen hours total to get through this place."

He was really trying not to get angry at the mouse, but this must be the hundreth time that he asked the same line of questions. Lifting George into his shirt pocket he turned right and moved into the pathway of doors that had weird knockers, stranger and stranger he thought moving forward inspecting goblins with rings and he smirked, this felt familiare, it had been in the book oh joy oh wonderful he was going the right way. Moving up to the left door he blinked several times that didn't make scence in the book one had a knocker in his ear the other his mouth these two had one in his nose and one off his neck, strange enough he thought clearing his throat.

"Pardon me sirs... would either of you know where your door leads?"

Neither knocker seemed to pay attention to Toby whom looked to George who looked just as confused. Toby twisted his head left and right as George looked at his clock. Neither seemed to be paying attention to the fact that Toby was making noise. However when he grabbed hold of the left doors ring he felt the ground give way as he slid into a pit being grabbed by what could only be described as the helping hands Sara had once met.

"which way?"

"um up...," Toby guessed securing George in his pocket and going silent as the hands hoisted him up and out of the hole it wasn't until he had a chance to look aroudn that he screamed in frustration, once more he found himself outside of the labyrinth. He began to stamp his feet and look around pounding his fist into the wall as he had his fit, " it isn't fair I was half way through."

A younger goblin stood outside the wall next to Toby and looked up, "nothings fair unless it's love and war and then it's just nuts."

Toby looked down and hook hi head, he wan't sure when he had picked up that phrase from Sara but it certainly been something he repeated alot since he could talk. She had stopped saying it only for him to start, he laughed a bit and looked around for an entrance, "so um how do I get back inside the labyrinth so I can get to the center?"

The goblin looked at Toby as if he was unsure how to reply, " you're a runner huh? Well there are lots of ways to get inside and get where you need to go my best advise is to just turn around and forget about it."

Toby looked to the Goblin then the wall and moved toward it picking a piece of chalk from his pocket he started to draw a door on it looking to George, "something I picked up on Pan's labyrinth," drawing the door he added the knob and then opened the chalk door as if it was wooden finding himself once more on the other side. He wondered to himself just how much time he had wasted in having to start over again.

George was no help not letting Toby see the watch was driving Toby nuts as he turned right and kept going, the ever lasting hallway running at times until he tripped over a tree branch and came nose to nose with a worm. He turned quickly as George let out a gasp nearly squished to death he looked at the Worm then Toby, "hello friend worm."

It seemed the worm heard George well enough, "ah george 'ello. Who's your friend?"

"This is Toby he is trying to get to the castle in the center of the Labyrinth."

"'ello Toby. trying to get the the center hmm, well go left on that turn over there and it should take you there soon enough. Would you like a cup a tea first. Been ages since the missess and I had company."

"um sure I think we have time for that, right George?"

George looked to his watch and nodded as he turned it reound and round, "oh yes plenty of time plenty of time Toby. Why we might even have time to take a nap at the rate we are moving."

Toby lifted the worm in his left hand and moved the three of them to the worms hole. As Toby looked in he suddenly found himself staring at a pink worm who was brandishing a rolling pin at him, above her head a watch hung on the wall showing the time of 8:30. Toby sat the worm down and looked to George his time was growing so short he knew Jareth had promissed Sara and he could still see each other yet he felt he should still try his best to beat the labyrinth.

He was about to make his excuses when the female worm bonked him on the nose and George started to yell in his ear that they had to leave. He turned setting the worm down and he ran for the turn the worm had spoke of following it as quickly as his legs would let him move. He was unsure of how the time was movig until he stopped panting bending over at his waist. George hung to his pocket laughing and squeeling in joy as Toby looked ahead, far off in the distance he could smell a hint of something that was worse then even the smell of his fathers feet.

Toby moved down the path once more humming to himself wishing silently he had remembered his MP3 player. He also wondered how his parents had taken the note that Jareth and he had left when they came here. He could imagin his mother at home cooking one of her special dinners and lighting the candle they lit every night in hopes that Sara would return.

He moved on counting his steps and giving thought to his wishes, he had to figure out what he wanted seeing as his one wish was taken to see Sara periodicaly. He had the thing he wanted most there, perhaps he should wish for something for his parents as well but the thought he might gain the ability to walk again was screaming to him. Was it possible to regain his ability to walk with a wish, he looked down to George, he would miss his friend when he did finnaly go home. Strange as it seemed he hadn't had any friends since the accident, not for lack of trying it just simply seemed impossible to make friends who didn't talk to him or hang out with him because he couldn't walk.

"George what time is it now? Take a guess," George took his time staring at the clock holding it how he had seen it in the Worm's place he looked at the numbers.

"10:45 , oh no Toby we're going to be late,"he practically screamed remembering at last that his job was to make sure Toby made it to a special place at a special time one way or the other, he jsut needed to remember how to get them there, right?

It was funny it almost reminded him of the Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. He started to Trot trying to make it to the castle before it was too late. George encouraging him to move faster, this place seemed to steal time for he was positive it was not possible he had been going nearly eleven hours. He stopped and pulled the pack from his back at last taking a drink from a water container and looking for something to eat other then apples when he found something he must have overlooked, "hey george look a peach, want a bite?"

-- meanwhile in the castle -  
The Goblins with the aid of Ludo and a few of the Fierys had streamers and ballons plastered all over the ceiling and walls. Hoggle was keeping the nasty things from getting into the punch bowl or worse putting something in it. Sir Didimus and his trusty steed Ambrosias worked on the dias and called order on occassion. The Party seemed to be planning out well. though to the untrained eye it would look a mess to the Goblins it was their best attempt at beauty. Nothing was being left to chance as even the food was being prepared by elves.

Hoggle pulled out a wonderful item he had seen humans use as a shower cap on his trips to see Sara long ago. He streatched it over the bowl and smiled in satisfaction as it made the perfect protection. To be sure it stayed in place until it was time to use drink the punch Hoggle secured a rubberband over the top, something Sara had taught him, when she gave him his prized ball of rubber bands almost the last time they had seen each other. He missed his friend dearly over the past few years, true he had Ludo and Sir Didimus but they were no Sara.

He had practically jumped for Joy when he saw Jareth holding her in his arms and walking her away with what had to be the cutest baby he had ever seen. If the Goblins hadn't told him that he had to be quiet to pull off the surprise party for Sara he just might have yelled to her. Of course he would have woke up her baby and that wouldn't have been good. To tell the truth he was rather happy to see that Sara had forgiven Jareth and trusted him again, he had hated seeing them both lost and love sick not understanding why.

He had heard that Toby was in the Labyrinth as well trying to run it for Sara and the baby, leaving the choice that if he won they would have complete say over staying or leaving, he rather hoped she chose to stay. He had sent George out to find the boy and only hoped he hadn't screwed the job up too much, some time keeper, at least he had the map Hoggle had given him, he hoped. moving to the dias Hoggle started to decorate the bassinet the baby would be placed in a soft rose color with pink ribbons and plastic flowers.

If they were lucky this would turn into a party that spanned many celibrations. Hoggle smiled to Sir Didimus whom was in the bassinet fluffing pillows and changing sheets and blankets, they wanted everything perfect for the little girl none of them knew but they all loved. Ludo soon joined them reaching with help of three Fierys to the ceiling to secure a mobile which hung a good three feet above the bassinet, to the surprise of many secured to the seven strings were diffrently dressed faries who didn't look happy.

One was dressed as a teddy bear another as a horse behind that one hung a fairy dressed as a strange black and white bird Sara had told him once was a penguin. There was a fairy dressed as a lion and one as a tiger, one dressed as a puppy and if he lived forever he would never forget the fairy painted green and dressed to look like a Goblin. Oh who ever made that Mobiel would be soo sorry when the little faries got loose, at least he knew they wouldn't blame the baby, they always loved babies, it was everyone else they liked to bite. Then as if to prove that point when a Goblin came closer to touch the mobile he yelped falling back after the farie dressed like a lion bit him.

The room was awake with laughter of goblins and labyrinth inhabitants alike as The Goblin rolled down the dias stepps and into several goblins whom were clustered together, almost like the human game of bowling Sir Didimus had commented. Another game Sara had taught them on one of their regulare visits Toby had just started walking then and had the plastic set of pins and bowling balls, they had turned it into a great party that day Goblins and the three alike. Sara had laughed alot that day so had Toby, though Hoggle was sure the boy didn't remember the visits anymore, it was a shame really so much magic in the world and not enough people to believe in it.

He would always wonder what had made Sara stop calling on her friends, it had hurt not to be needed or wanted by ones best friend. Looking out at the party decorations he nodded satisfied tying the last bow on the bassinet it was perfect all of it, Sara would be so pleased. He looked to the clock and smiled it was nearly eleven and Toby would be arriving if George remembered, of course Toby would have to come via the Peach unless he had made it to the castle. He looked to the others and motioned for them to get changed as he helped Sir Didimus down. Ludo stood there quite proud of his work and beamed a smile to the two, "Sawa back, sawa fwend"

"Aye Brother Ludo our Lady has returned. This will be a most gloriouse party of welcome. Do you think friend Hoggle the Lady will stay?"

Hoggle looked between the two, "I hope she stays she is our friend after all and I know we have all missed her. Why when I got here King Jareth was carrying her off to rest I wonder though why he isn't here helping decorate..."

-- another part of the castle --

Jareth lay on his bed above the blankets his head rested on a pillow eyes closed. He was dressed as he had been earlier upon returning Sara to the room to rest. The baby lay sleeping for the moment in the bassinet content and full for the time being, Sara lay her head on Jareth's chest eyes wide open, still dressed in the robe she had borrowed from Jareth's closet earlier. Sara had not felt like moving yet contently laying there feeling Jareths' hands wrapped around her and listening to his heart beat.

It was strange thinking years earlier she had despised him for making her chose between saving Toby or giving into him. So much of her had wanted to give in, yet Toby was what was important then and she had known it. Now given a chance to think she didn't want to let go this time, not even for her family. Jareth had shown her a crystal with her parents in it curled in their old love seat looking at pictures. She missed them sometimes but not as much as she missed her friends and the man she was using as a pillow currently.

Her fingers reached up and into his open poet shirt gently rubbing over his smooth skin and she smiled as she felt his body react his breathing catching slightly and his heart racing at her touch. She had been thinking about what he had said of being her daughters father, was it fair to ask him such a thing she wondered as she felt her breath catch, his hand rubbing at the silk of the robe on her back, yet his eyes and the rest of his body far from stirring. He was so perfect she thought watching him as her hand rubbed in circles beneath his shirt.

The kiss they had shared in the thrown room weighed heavy on her mind, she had wanted to pick up where they left off when they got to the room save he had wanted to wait. Was it the thought that another man had touched her what bothered him, she would tell him the truth sooner or later she thought, she was however now aware of the fae glamor he had used to hide her injuries from the sight of others. She looked to what had been her mangled hand since hte accident, it had never healed right for it held scars and twisting that would not right itself no matter what she had tried, now it looked like her other hand perfect and without blemishes.

Perhaps with time here with Jareth it would heal itself properly, she was still tingling from the small healing spell he had cast before settling them both for a nap on the bed. She wondered if once more she exhausted him, without meaning to, looking to the clock she saw it was nearly 11:00 and she perked up, Toby would be back soon and they would talk, just a few hours. Straitening up a bit she felt rather sad when her ear was no longer pressed to his heart, her hand stayed however as she leaned herself into him better and kissed his lips.

She had been meaning to do that earlier yet she had been lulled by his heartbeat and now it just felt right. She felt him stiffen at first as she pressed a bit more force against his lips eyes eyes shutting as she adjusted herself better her hand slid up to his shoulder as his arms tightened about her waist and back before she felt him kiss back. Her lips felt like they had been made for his as their kiss deepened in intensity sparks moved through them as her lips parted her tongue pressing against his lips to part them she heard him let out a content sigh almost similare to a moan as the taste of him envaded her scences.

Sara lifted her other hand to his shoulder as her leg gently moved to lay over his lap laying on their sides she arched her chest pressing into his as he let out a half moan lost in the kiss. Her fingers moved to run through his hair and hold him near as she forgot everything but Jareth, funny this was like her dreams of him had been in the past only real. She tricked his tongue into entering it mouth and she trapped it between teeth and lips sucking on it until she felt him lift her rolling she found herself on top of him and as she at last released his lips she purred his name, "Jareth," as her hair fell down pooling around his face.

He looked up at her his mismatched eyes showing every bit the desire she herself was feeling as his hand moved up to brush some hair from her face. She shuddered so lost in the moment forgetting the robe until his hand moved to pull it closed, both were panting content to be so near each other Sara could feel how excited he had gotten and just as she was leaning in to pick up from where the kiss ended the baby began to cry bringing them both back to reality.

Such a way to wake Jareth thought as he held Sara looking into her emerald eyes he had nearly forgotten himself, another kiss would be his undoing he was sure. His hands brushed her hair back and the babies cries brought him back from his passion filled mind, Netiher found themselves blushing as they stared at each other and Jareth bit back a moan releasing her so she could slide off him and back onto the bed to see to the baby. As she moved reluctantly he tried to think of anything that could calm him looking to the clock ten minuets till the surprise party plenty of time. He stood slowly and moved with haste to his bath chamber closing the door he shed his clothing and jumped up to his neck into the ice cold pool like tub.

He stood there his hair thankfully dry trying to clear his mind of the effects of such a kiss and wondered if he shouldn't give Sara her own room or at least her own bed for now. He didn't want her to regret anything that happened between them and he could not shake the feeling she was still innocent to a mans touch. Where had his carefree days gone where he would do as he pleased and let the woman go. He wanted more then a fling with Sara he wanted love, marriage, a family. He was shivering as he climbed out of the water and formed an orb throwing it down his body was dressed once more in all his splendor, after all they were going to a party.

He came into the bedroom again to see Sara changing the baby and he moved up to her smiling, he might not mind her only wearing the robe to the party but he was sure there would be all kinds of talk. He smiled and took her hands in his as the baby looked up at them, "whats your favorite color Sara?"

She was taken with him and sure it was more then infatuation, she loved him she was sure of it she even shuddered when he held her hands, " silver," such a wonderful color it would always be her favorite color since the day she had worn that ball gown for the party.

The orb formed and as he let it fall and stepped back Sara was enveloped in glitter and then a dress of silver and white he had only seen once before formed over her. That was Sara's dress, he had kept it in a closet and clean by magic all these years in hopes that some day she would wear it again. He smiled as she moved her hands over it and moved to the mirrior. Scooping up the baby he adjusted her diaper and her dress to match her mothers and smiled as she settled into his right arm. He moved to Sara then and offered his left arm, "let us go to Dinner Sara."

She surprised him again taking his arm she leaned up and kissed his cheek smiling 


	4. Chapter 4

-- one hour thirteen minuets ago --  
He stared at the picture, there she was the little tart playing at being a dancer in the rain. She had captured his attention almost in an instant as she moved her rain soaked clothing clinging to her like a second skin. He looked her over the water of the stream moved past her and only brought his attention it was like his eyes burned her into them like a memorie. He growled and took the picture and put it up to the wall of the cabin, it wasn't fair she was his. She wore his branding she had nurtured his seed for nine months that made her more his then anyone elses.

Moving into her personal space he picked up the dart and tossed it at the picture smiling wickedly as it pierced her face. He threw another dart and sneered as it missed it's mark his foot kicked out and toppled over the small chest he had allowed her to keep her few belongings. Presents he had given to her when ever she was good and listened. How could that not prove his love he gave her gifts he knew she would love.

The trunk overturned by the kick landed on it's side cracking as the few items fell to the floor. He sighed and moved toward teh trunk and lifting it threw it across the room to shatter as he looked at the items. The Snow globe that held the unicorn was broken now the vile water and sparkley glitter pooling near the crack. She had spent hours looking at the stupid thing he thought lifting his foot his anger got the best of him and as it came down glass and glitter flew about the small area as his hand punched into the wall. She had been given that one when they first came to his Island, he was only glad that he had long before giving it to her ripped out the music box object in the bottom.

Next there was a small jewlry case, painted white he had painstakingly made the stupid thing for her adn had given it to her when she at last carried his child. He had been so happy he would have an heir at last and she would be bound to him forever by the bond of their child. He bent down and lifted the box looking at the intricle roses he had carved into it. He had spent a year making it for her, he had even carved her name into the front by the latch, it was big enough to have held the now broken snow globe, as he lifted the lid a soft irish love song waifed through the cabin.

He screamed and threw the box into the blazing fireplace watching it burn as the music refused to fade. He was so angry at her right now she had taken herself and his heir out of his life. He dropped down onto her cot wincing as he sat on one of the chain restraints, stupid he should have made it long enough to reach the outhouse. Then she would still be there with him, with their son, oh yes he was positive it was a boy, his son who would carry on his name. Why had she done this to him, taken all that was important to him away. He stood kicking over the cot when something came into view.

The gift he had given her not a week ago, the worn red velvet book that had a strange worn golden title. He had never bothered to read it in all the time they were together. He had kept it infact for the birth of his child, he had thought she could read it to their child, he had given it to her early because he thought she she read through it once before it became a nightly fairytail. His hand reached down lifting up the stupid thing, he remembered well finding the book on her when he pulled her from that car.

A shame she had been so battered when her parents car had struck his car. If he hadn't hit his breaks right they might have missed him all together, He had pulled the family out, after all their car had been throwing gas out by the gas tank after it flipped. Why he bothered to free the rest of her family was beyond him it had just felt right, how could he ever expect him to forgive him and trust him if she ahd known he left them to die.

Sara had been another matter she was thrown from the car and had her hand smashed by her parents car. He remembered the blood dripping from her lips as he checked her pulse, carefully lifting her into the back of his stationwagon and securing her neck with a towel. Her good hand had clung to that stupid book like to lose it she would lose herself. It had taken him three days to pry it from her hands while she was over medicated. She had been delirouse then calling out for something called Hoggle, of course she sputtered alot of giberish then.

Opening the book he read the title at last noting that the pages had drops of old dry blood clung to the pages, "The labyrinth huh, leave it to you Sara to almost die over a stupid fantasy."

He flipped through the pages until he came upon an address written in the book with her name. He grinned at last if she was still alive and was free she would try to get home. He hadn't thought of that, he started to laugh setting the book into one of his pockets, he would go to her house, he would capture her once more or he would kill her entire family, as a message to her, "the sins of the mother, revisited on her family. Seems almost fitting Sara you are the reason they lived past the accident, now you will be the reason they die."

His laughter filled the cabinas birds took flight into the sky calling out danger and death were coming... -- thirty-one minuets ago -  
Dreams and profocies held a heavy load in ones heart. She stood upon the precipus of mans road. She hungered, and was tired but feared to lay herself down. Rain poured in the shelterless glade as she walked forward. Dreams like the moon had risen each night to hide the fading stars, she was afraid. would the world explode if what was to come was delayed. Time had already faltered and three years of time had been torn from fate.

She had been hiding since then trying to find the tear and fix it. There was something that was wrong with the line of fate that tied the underground and the aboveground. She closed her eyes as it jumped to her attention, three years ago a young girl was supposed to wish herself to the Underground and bring to the king of Goblins an heir. A male heir, and that had not happened, for someone had stolen from fate, The stars only knew that things were starting to be cleaned up.

She was still unable to return home, the time line was altered, things were out of sync and the heir was not born yet. The Girl was only now making her way into life in the Underground. There was a strong force pulling her toward the sea and an Island that to her recolection was devoid of any life. But with everything else in such chaos perhaps she was wrong about the Island. She moved off the road and moved through the sand eyes flashing silver for a moment before she began to run upon the water at such a speed that she would not fall in.

She had spent years following instinct in hopes of fixing and seeing the prophosy come to fruit. The Heir that came to the Goblin king would be married to end a feud that was running long. The Goblin city had been feuding with high king of the faries. The heirs of both would unite in marriage and the feud would end with the birth of a baby.

The Oracle came to land upon the Island and moved up the cliffs slowly and carefully, her head twisted as she caught the scent of fire and ran toward when a large flame rose in the sky. She saw the cabin burn as her silver eyes began to glow she could see the change in the time line right itself suddenly, the heirs were born, the uniting of underground and above would take place soon.

The boy heir was near the Goblin King and strangely a flux was tied to the two. Her body relaxed as the future came to her and she smiled, lost in her thoughts she was unaware of someone moving behind her. She did not see him raise the axe above his head and then she missed the final blow before her life ebbed away and she was no more.

-- 13 minuets ago-  
Toby and George looked at the peach, that Toby had just pulled from the backpack. it certainly looked like it would taste better then the apples, turning it in his hand Toby. He smiled and lifted it up to take a bite and licked his lips, just a bite and he would be perfectly happy with it. He closed his eyes and went to bite into the peach when he felt something smacking the peach from his hand.

His eyes came open on what had to be a dwarf, dressed like a gypsie with a colorful vest he was kicking the peach away at that. Toby went to reach for it when George climbed onto his shoulder screaming something into his ears. The dwarf looked to Toby and shook his head, " never eat the peaches from the labyrinth they make you forget!"

Toby looked abashed watching the Dwarf as he felt George slide back into his pocket, " I was just going to tell him that Dwarf."

"The name is Hoggle, mouse..."

"My name is not mouse it is George and I am an official TIME KEEPER," George started to yell leaning out of the pocket his anger directed at the Dwarf.

"Hey Hey stop it you two."

" Some time keeper can't even tell the time," muttered Hoggle as he started to moved in hte same direction as Toby and George.

"um... Hoggle right," Toby moved to catch up with him, " do you know how to get to the castle? I wouldn't ask you see but I am trying to get there and I'm not sure how much time I have left."

"thats because you gots a time keeper that's bad at his job,"Hoggle kept moving as Toby tried to keep up a finger keeping George from jumping out of his pocket at Hoggle, " as for how to get there, just follow your feet, this is one of the more direct paths there, just don't splash in the mud puddles. Say George isn't you forgetting something?"

"I don't forget anything," he said proudly as he padded his vest pocket and let out a yelp and dug into his pocket as Toby stopped to look at him.

"George what is it?"

" we're late! Oh we are so late! come on toby pick up the pace quick we're late."

Toby wasn't sure what was going on another point in time where he thought that the mouse reminded him of some cartoon he had seen years ago. Alice and something or other he thought as he started to move faster down the path still a few steps behind Hoggle. He started to smell something horrible before he saw puddles covering most of the path ahead.

He stopped short and bent down just fast enough to catch George who was falling out of his pocket and grab Hoggle from falling into a puddle. wow though how that place stunk. he put George back in his pocket and covered his nose, " oh god the smell..."

"No use whining about it now, we gotta get past it to get to the castle just don't fall in you'll smell like it forever."

"What happened did the Bog have a rain storm?" George didn't look upset by the smell at all. Infact he was taking deep breaths in as he inspected their surrounding.

"Worse, Ludo's friends the rocks played cannonball in it, there are puddles everywhere. we need to hurry though Jareth is about to make an announcement that will effect us all," Hoggle started hoppign and jumping past the puddles.

Toby moved as fast as he could following trying not to fall or splash the foul smelling stuff on him. At the last puddle the three vanished from the pathway and found themselves in a ball room. Hoggle moved toward the front of the room as Toby and George slid into a bunch of Goblins knocking them over and scattering them like bowling pins. Of course that wouldn't be the end of it the Goblins flew into tall standing and nicely dressed fare like Jareth knocking them over and onto animals and creatures of all kinds.

Everyone found themselves falling on the ground either onto someone or with someone on them. That would be when the laughter started and the room full of occupants turned to a very red faced Toby, George hanging off his ear one of his shoes in Toby's ears. Toby looked up at a doorway as it Opened in awe as Sara and Jareth moved through, Sara looked kind of pale a blindfold over her eyes. The baby was in Jareth's arms until he settled her into a bassinet. The Room went silent and as Jareth pulled back the blindfold the entire room yelled, "Surprised!"

--thirteen seconds ago --

The two walked slowly toward a door she hadn't noticed being there before. As they stepped through she noticed suddenly she had something over her eyes. She stepped forward still holding Jareth's arm standing still when he stopped and slipped his arm free she took a deep breath she didn't like blindfolds anymore, she would never like them again she began to fidget until she felt Jareth's hand on her shoulder he was behind her whsipering in her ear, "relaxe Sara you're safe. Trust me please there is one thing left to wait for before the blindfold comes off."

Then she felt his hands move up her neck to the blindfold and suddenly the blindfold fell away and there was a single shout,"Surprise" and then everything went black. Sara fell back into Jareth;s arms as the room went silent. No one had expected that Jareth was sure as toby got up looking to them moving forward Jareth picked sara up into his arms and vanished. Appearing once more in his room he checked Sara gently tapping her face trying to get her to rouse awake.

True worry crossed the King's features as he losened her corset. He had thought she was just nervouse he had seen her pale when he had placed the blindfold on her to further the surprise. He watched as she started to stir and gently touched her face with his hand, "Sara... are you alright Sara, I'm sorry I didn't think that the party would upset you so."

Sara blinked her eyes as Jareth came into focus she threw her arms around his neck, he was appologising to her. she had never thought she would hear in her lifetime the goblin king saying sorry to her for any reason. She felt his arms squish her to him and let out a soft chuckel whispering, "Jareth you're squishing me."

Jareth released her a bit still holding her as the worry drained from his features, when he looked at her again she smiled, " we should go back I left the baby there"

Sara nodded and leaned into him as they vanished appearing once more on the dias as the room was now on their feet Toby standing by the bassinet that was so beautifully decorated she thought. Sara looked around the room slowly noticing everyone she had met her first time through could be found in the room. She was glad to be leaning against Jareth, blushing as she felt silly.

She had never fainted from fright before she looked as slowly the people moved forward to be introduced to her, and to look at the baby. She was wondering about that part at first then recalled reading once that when a royal child is born the entire kingdom comes to meet them. She turned her head to Jareth whom watched to progression nodding his head and keeping arms protectivly about her waist. Something she was actually quite happy about, she still felt a bit wobbly since she had passed out.

She was glad for the Glamor Jareth had produced over her, mostly because no one could see what she truly looked like after her three years of hell. Her head rested back into Jareth's chest as she noticed to the side a table set up with brightly wrapped gifts. She tilted her head and blinked as one item caught her attention, a baby unicorn, it stood near the gifts until it caught Sara's attention and moved toward the Dias.

The room went still, everyone within the land knew that a unicorn could not and would not let anyone that was not a virgin touch it. They expected it to move to the baby and gasps escaped the rooms as the small animal nuzzled Sara's hand. Jareth was glad to be holding her for he was sure if nothing else Sara was shaking as the small one nuzzled her. he could see tears slide down her cheeks as the youngling snorted at her before moving to the bassinet to again amaze the room as it licked the baby's face.

If there had been questions before of sara's virtue they were gone now she was somehow a mother and a virgin, Jareth was at a loss intent to ask her of it later. It was a blessing for one of Virtue to see a unicorn they would never age if they were a female. to be touched by a unicorn was unheard of. He had never heard of this happening before, he was sure his days in the future would evolve around the library. Summoning a bench he sat pulling Sara into his lap as the party began to change into something more, he whispered to Sara then," Sara, I asked you once, to give me you're heart. Now I ask you to take mine, marry me..."

He felt her tighten up in his arms and relaxe as they both looked forward, was it possible she wondered to finnaly know peace and safty? there was only one answer she could think to give him, but she dared not say it aloud for fear her words would not come. She looked to Toby her brother could give her away she could be hapy have a family forget with time Joel. Her heart raced, she could be the wife of the man who had invaded her heart and mine since she was fifteen, "Jareth, one and one is two but it is also one, I can't help falling..."

The band changed a melody from her dreams began to play as Jareth lifted Sara and took her to the dance floor dancing her around the room went still around them he looked into her eyes and began to sing.

There's such a sad love Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel Open and closed Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky Within your eyes.

There's such a fooled heart Beatin' so fast In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last Within your heart.  
I'll place the moon Within your heart.

As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou As the world falls down.

Falling.  
Falling in love.

I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path Between the stars.  
I'll leave my love Between the stars.

As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou As the world falls down.

Falling As the world falls down.  
Falling As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love As the world falls down.  
Makes no sense at all.  
Makes no sense to fall.  
Falling As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling in love As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling Falling in love As the world falls down.

The entire room clapped as the dance came to an end and sara mouth the answer to him. There was need for her to say it for as he lifted her in joy and spun her around she leaned down and kissed him before the entire kingdom. The cheers came once more as he put her to the ground there was no guessing they knew without a doubt they knew what had happened.

It wasn't until he took his glove off and took her hand that the room quited. All those in the room save the creatures and a few mortals and goblins wore gloves. There was no higher trust no greater proff that Jareth intended to marry this mortal then the moment their hands touched, with no gloves involved. Sara let Jareth lead her back onto the dias and back to the bench the entire time feeling tingles through her hand from where their flesh touched.

It occured to her then she had never seen him take off his gloves before. Looking to his eyes she smiled, she wanted to be his, she had been meaning to wish herself here after the vacation. If they hadn't been in the accident, if she hadn't forgotten herself for so long ago the baby would be his. She looked to Toby who looked bewildered until Hoggle and Luddo came to talk to him and his little mouse friend. She looked to the Bassinet and saw Sir Didymus guarding the baby with his steed and she smiled.

Leaning over she whispered to Jareths ear before moving to the bassinet to smile to her little one. Jareth stood soon after and moved to the bassinet clearing his throat. the room went silent, "Ladies, gentlemen, Goblins and creatues of the Labyrinth, for those that were not aware Lady Sara has agreed to marry me, and because we long for a short wait this party will last one weeks time at the end of which we shall share our vows before you all."

No one spoke as he held up his hand and Sara moved to his side holding the baby, " now without further adue I would like to announce my heir and daughter," none would dispute the fact. None that wished to live, " Princess Sephie Rose, "

**Thank you for your reviews I hope you like this chapter; for those die hard fans you know the song above to be as the world falls down which is copywritten by David Bowie. I'll be adding another chapter soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

Jareth stood waiting outside of what had seemed to become Sara's room as she talked to her brother Toby. The boy had not solved the labyrinth instead he had fallen into the trap of the ball room, although he had enjoyed it for some reason and wanted to run it again, some mortals were strange. Rules were rules though and wishes were wishes, if it was one of his it would be granted before he left in a weeks time. The boy would be there for a week and then there would be the wedding. Of course since the boy had failed in his run Jareth would never have to give up Sara or his daughter. This time Toby wished to run to prove he could and well for the right to keep his legs working when he returned.

His heart swelled with pride thinking that at last he had found a queen that would forever defy him in one way or another and an heir that already began to show signs of magic. Not even three days old and she was summonings globes to float above her bassinet to swing around with the faeries whom had worked free hours ago but who wanted to stay with the little princess. True they were pests and they liked to bite but they were fascinated by children of all races, some more then others. It was almost fitting that they fell so in love with the one who someday would rule this kingdom as queen.

Sara at first seemed upset that the faeries would not leave their own personal mobile without strings, it was funny to watch at times as the orbs and faeries danced to the very heartbeat of the labyrinth. He smiled looking out a window as flowers that he had personaly never seen before had started to bloom in the eye-moss among the labyrinth brick walls. His subjects even spoke of butterfly dragons the size of small lizards chasing goblins around and setting fire to anyone stupid enough to try to catch them. He smirked and looked to his gloves, just touching the child without his gloves made tingles run through him, he could only imagine what his own children with Sara would bring to his kingdom.

Word trickled in from different corners of the Underground that his ball had been a success and the people flocked to gather information of Princess Sephie He looked to the west and smiled as a tug of magic called his attention. He moved off to learn what new joy was about to come to light in a place that had seen much darkness for too many centuries. It seemed new lives were going to dominating the entire underground in the future. It was fitting it came with the only woman he could not forget, despite how he tried.

The Kingdom had taken well to their new heir, some of the Goblins bragged about being the pillows of the lady when she was giving the heir birth. They had even gotten others into what was now the ladies pool in the middle of the thrown room. He had even found a way to sneak soap and some perfumes into the water to get his servants smelling better. It was a nice change, he had only wished he had thought of a pool in that room years ago.

Jareth moved toward his private bath forming an orb to check on the news of his neighboring kingdom. Queen Bria looked very pregnant and he was glad his idea had worked. Honestly he was surprised that the herb hadn't lost potency by her holding onto it for a year. He smiled as he saw King Gavin pacing as ladies rushed into the birthing room. News would come soon of the birth he turned the crystal orb in his hand and it vanished, he would like the surprise.

He had plotted a long time to bring peace to the kingdoms, especialy since weapons of death had come into the mix. Today would bring forth peace, he ran his fingers over the tub as it began to slowly fill with warm spring water and bubbles, He truly enjoyed a good soak sometimes, though with Sara just beyond his bathroom door he wondered if he shouldn't be using cold water. He smiled and stripped his clothing vanishing to re-appear clean and folded on the bathroom stand. He stepped into the water and slowly began to sink in, until he heard a gasp from the door that caused him to flop in.

Sara stood in the doorway having been watching the king do such a menial task as running a bath. It hadn't occurred to her to let him know she stood in the doorway, stupid she thought as she brought her hand up to cover her eyes after gasping and bringing attention to herself. It wasn't until she heard his laughter and a splashing of water that she dared look up again. Toby and Sephie both slept in the other room and she had been thinking of a soak since seeing his bathroom earlier. She blushed and turned, why was she so shy especially after those kisses, "I'm sorry Jareth I didn't know you were in here."

She looked to Jareth whom had on a strange smile, he was still laughing lightly as he saw her uncover her eyes and apologize, " honestly Sara it's alright I am not used to locking my doors, come in and let us talk for a bit I swear I will not touch you until our wedding night if that is what you want," oh how he hopped he could keep that promise. He watched her move toward the tub and moved his hand making his claw tub grow larger to accommodate two comfortably as in rushed more water to fill it.

Sara bit her lip and was glad to the bubbles suddenly, she sat on the edge of the tub and looked into his mismatched eyes. Those eyes had been in her dreams for so many years, they were burned into her memory and her fantasies. She had always pictured her first time in such conditions, she had even gone so far as to picture this when her first time was destroyed, no man would touch her save her husband, and Jareth would be that in but a weeks time.

-- Kingdom of Lamias --

It started more then several hundred centuries ago the Kingdom of the Labyrinth and the Kingdom of Lamias were joined under the laws that banished magic from the above ground forever. The faries angered by the new kingdom just showing up and taking it's land set to war once every ten years to gain new land or lose land they held, from the other, As with most immortal ideals wars lasted 13 days and what ever land a side was on became theirs for ten years until the new battles began. In all the centuries since the war had gotten more brutal taking lives as the weapons were made to kill the other side.

Queen Bria of Lamias had since coming to the underground found herself to be barren and unable to bear for her king and love an heir. Like most fairytale she saught many for aid and made many a wish to bring forth even one child to her husband. For her love was as strong as his and her resolve as great. Three years before she had come upon a disguised man who offered her a very special plant that upon eating would make her fertile, yet there were conditions, perhaps the hardest was that she would bear the child in her womb for two years and she could only consume the weed on a full moon.

She had bathed in a pool of water after Unicorns had blessed it, she had tried all sorts of magical means, going so far as to ask witches to help her. The ways of the underground were many in ideal when it came to bringing forth the birth of children. None worked for the once mortal queen Bria, for a great many years. So it was that she resolved to think more on the herb. At last she had come to the conclusion that a child born to her family was more important than anything else and set about trying to decide how to bring the herb to her husbands attention.

When the child was born it would become Heir of the Kingdom of Lamias and be betrothed to the heir of the Labyrinth. For over a year she had thought over the price of the plant and the idea of her child uniting the kingdoms in peace. At last she came to her husband and told him of the plant and how despite the end of the war she wanted nothing more then to bear a child to him, she only had the intention of babies, not peace or heirs. He loved his wife, and knew that her heart yearned for children and so it was he would give her anything she desired.

The following full moon the Queen ate of the magical plant and within thirteen days was able to announce that she carried the heir of Lamias. The night of the ball in the Underground had come and reluctantly she had sent word she would not make it for her child's birth was eminent. She had dreamed of a baby girl the entire pregnancy and had settled upon a name for her daughter to come, a name not even her husband knew of, Lyra.

Yet it had been far from an easy pregnancy as she had been quite ill over the last two years. When at last her water broke and the queen was taken to the birthing room word reached her that Jareth had a female Heir. So deep was her sorrow that daughters could not join together to stop a war she nearly died in delivery. It was said after that the Queen endured one of the hardest and longest births in the history of the Underground .

With dawn the next day the King of Lamias stood in the room with his sleeping wife and small bundles in nursemaids arms. No one had expected anything more then one child and the surprise of the multiples the queen had joy had filled the two. He had heard the prophecy that the kingdoms would be united by the heirs of the feuding kingdoms and holding the doors open that his children would be outside before him he stepped onto the balcony to address his people. He stood hushed as his people gathered, several nurse maids stood outside with the king and his heirs and the entire kingdom stilled as he held up his hands.

"People of Lamias after a long wait our queen had produced for this kingdom an Heir. True to her word that she would one day be a dutiful mother of many she birthed during the night seven Heirs for our kingdom. In three days time we shall hold a ball to welcome our newest members, and to share with you all the names of our most precious heirs."

As the king made the announcement the nurse maids each lifted high for all to see seven wrapped wriggling babies, one heir in a pink blanket was held in the center of six bundles in blue. News already moved through the underground the Lamias Heirs were born, their would be no war this year for with heirs in both kingdoms peace would come with the announcement of a betrothal.

Queen Bria was carried outside to the balcony and held there by her most trusted servants at that time. She looked tired and worn as much anyone would who delivered seven babies. She had been bathed and dressed so that she could see the eyes of her people when they saw their heirs. Already she could see the pure love in the eyes of most. Already several nurse maids had come forward to aid their queen in feeding her children. She had every intention of helping with her babies.

She would be an intricate part of her children s lives, she looked to her husband and smiled, he was all the proud father she knew he would be. He had rushed into the room upon hearing the first cry of the first birth. He had beamed and held his first born child and therefore the oldest his daughter. He had sat beside her and brushed kisses over her lips and cheek as he held their daughter for her to see. She had been as surprised as he when the nursemaids had announced another babe crowning.

She knew no greater joy twins she had thought, it wasn't until the end where all hands in the room were filled with the fruits of two years waiting, seven beautiful heirs and children. She was still trying to think up names for her young princes. Never had so many children been born to a single woman in the kingdom at the same time, it seemed that time had made the herb she had taken quite potent, wasn't it nice she still had some for a later time.

--aboveground--

Joel was pulling up to a house he had never seen before it was rather large and Victorian, he saw posters of a very familiar face hanging up in the trees and smiled. He doubted if Sara had returned if there would still be posters. He had on his best suit and looked over a file he had in his hands for a Tobias Williams. Seems the young lad had lost his ability to walk after the accident a shame really he thought as he pulled out his medical bag.

He had not truly met Sara's family but he meant to now and to leave a message if she returned, that if he couldn't have her no one could. He looked to the backseat of his small compact and smiled, in the back was the white fur remains of the animal he had killed at the cabin. It shouldn't have surprised him as it did, at first he had meant to throw it into the fire yet then the thought that it would make a wonderful blanket had made him skin the beast, stupid white mare, it had certainly taken a while to die.

Getting out of the off white car Joel straightened his tie and moved toward the front porch eyes glancing about. The place looked to be a wonderful place to keep a family and raise them. He smiled to himself, after her family was gone he could stay in the house as long as he needed to until Sara returned. His hand lifted to the doorbell as the sound of a crying baby seemed to drift from upstairs. He took a deep breath, was it possible Sara was here with his baby, calmly he brushed his suit off and rang the bell.

He was greeted by an older gentleman whom had two children hanging in his arms. Boys, twins that looked to be nearly a year old,by the look of them so they had moved on without Sara after all. He put on his gentlest smile it wasn't fair that they could have more children and he was denied to know his own, and offered a hand, " Mr Williams? I'm sorry I should have made an appointment I'm Doctor Miller, Joel Miller, your son Toby's file just recently came to my desk for attention. I was hoping to meet him and arrange some appointments, maybe help him walk again," he shut up suddenly. He hadn't meant to ramble on, he just knew alot about Sara's family from the times when they had spoken with kindness to each other.

Robbert looked taken back at first and smiled balancing one child he reached to shake Joel's hand and grinned, " oh yes Doctor please come in.Sorry about this but the twins they are just getting up from a nap and Rian is teething. Ryan is well at the pinching stage with his little sister. Come in I'll get Karen and we can talk."

He left Joel to let himself in and settled the children into a playpen together and moved toward another door. stepping inside he looked at the pictures of the family and noticed one of Sara and a young boy, must be Toby he thought as he looked to the twins, shame to have them die too, they were still young enough to raise right, maybe he could take them with him. He moved to the playpen and grinned, such healthy little ones, they had Sara's eyes, he was so drawn into them he almost missed when Karen and Robbert came back into the room.

Invited to sit on the couch Joel looked about the room setting his bag on the coffee table. He watched as Robert sat in the arm chair across from him and Karen settled on the arm of that same arm chair looking to the children then to Joel, " Welcome doctor Miller Robbert tells me you are here to see Toby."

"Yes Mrs. Williams, I was given the file on your son and thought to come and meet him and his family before taking him as a patient. I know it isn't something done often but I want to make sure the young man wants the help, and that he is a fighter, that in itself is 65 of what helps what I do."

"Toby has wanted nothing more these last few years then to walk again. But he isn't here right now he went to visit his grandmother in Ohio for the month He should be back in two weeks though. if you leave your number we could call you as soon as he gets back."

"Well I am only visiting for the day you see I don't have anywhere to stay in the area yet I'm still looking for a house in this area," Joel gave sad eyes to the two as he reached forward to his bag fingers moving over the clasp, " they only just brought me here. I've been living abroad the last few years and well it's time I look into a prominate residence again. I was actually looking at that cute B&B down the road for now."

"Actually Doctor Miller the B&B is shut down for the month, what are you looking for?"

"Joel Please Mrs Williams, I just need a room until I can find something permanent," he smiled and looked to the twins then the two parents, " you have such beautiful children, they hardly make a sound."

Karen smiled, seemed she bought his angel attitude, Robert beamed with pride at the compliment for his children. He had read in the paper that the two had a room for rent it was easy to bate them to invite him to stay, " well Joel, actually Karen and I have a room for rent," Robbert was the first to bite.

Karen nodded and smiled, " if you don't mind the twins and a little noise we would be glad to rent the room to you, it was jut recently redecorated, " she paused and looked to Robert whom took her hand squeezing it gently.

" It was our daughters room, but times as they are and the cost to keep the search for her going well we need the extra income. I could show you the room if you like."

Joel's interest peeked and he nodded he had a chance to sleep in Sara's room. Life was good to him at times he nodded and slowly stood grabbing his bag out of habit as Robbert stood and moved toward the stair case. He should sound sorry he thought a moment, " I am sorry to hear of your daughters disappearance what happened if I might ask?"

Robbert sighed and moved slowly up the steps as Karen moved to the twins, " A few years back we were in an accident. The rest of the family got out of the car somehow, we think Sara got thrown and wandered off. The detectives think she might have lost her memory and hitched somewhere. It's my fault really I wasn't paying attention to the road and it was raining."

Joel put on his most sincere look and nodded his head rocking it as he looked down, " that is horrible. I hope you find her someday soon."

Robbert stopped in front of a doorway at the top of the steps and opened the door though he didn't step in, Joel stepped past him and looked over the freshly painted blue walls. The curtains were a match in blue as were the bed linen. The closet was empty save some hangers. He wondered where Sara's things had been put.

Robbert watched him from the hallway Toby would understand why he was moved to another room at least he would be happy that Sara's old things were boxed up in his attic room. They had gone through a lot to make the room handy cap accessible. Putting in a special bathroom up there for him with a shower and setting up a new stair case that would move in a ramp like fashion with the flick of a switch. In truth that was what had wiped out their savings.

Joel smiled to Robert and moved into the hallway, "If you're sure about this I'll be glad to take it how much is the rent?"

Robbert snapped back to reality, " 600 a month and you have you're own bathroom. "

Joel smiled he wouldn't have to kill them right away unless he felt the urge," Deal, this is wonderful how soon can I move in?"

--underground--

Toby was sleeping in a chair as Sara looked out a window from the window seat, Sephie was sleeping again in her bassinet and Sara smiled. The bath she had almost indulged in with Jareth on her mind made her feel rather hot. She had felt so at peace for the first in a long time. Looking up at the sound of the door opening she held her finger to her lips as Jareth looked in. She stood and moved to the door as he notices the sounds of sleep from the bed and bassinet.

Slipping out beside him as the doors closed Sara brushed against him, she liked her small family. It felt wonderful to be free and to know love once more. She curled into Jareths arms and chest with a soft chuckle, he made her feel she so brave when he was close to her. She was curious and looked up past her lashes into his eyes and giggled as his arms wrapped about her waist. She felt so strange, only an hour ago she had nearly stayed and joined him in the tub, she still wasn't sure what stopped her

"Sara I think until the wedding I should sleep, in another room, It's only a week," he hurried to finish as he saw her pout, " besides you're brother wants to stay close to you until he leaves."

Sara nodded and closed her eyes a moment, "Jareth I understand would you show me the room you will be taking, in case I have a nightmare or need you."

He smirked and nodded pulling his arms away reluctantly he took her hand leading her to a door almost across from his, it was set up as a nursery with a small bed to the right near a closet. She looked at him and chuckled, seemed he wanted to keep her comfortable. She moved to the bed and sat on it bouncing a bit she laughed, " am I to believe the great Goblin king would rather sleep on this little bed then his own?"

He moved to sit beside her and shook his head, " not at all my dear Sara I just thought it would be better for your reputation if I didn't share your bed again until we are wed proper"

" It's only a week Jareth, "

"Not long at all Sara"

They both laughed a moment before they caught each others eyes. They hadn't been alone like this since the bathe and well Sara was first to break tossing herself into him her lips saught his as she trapped him beneath her on the bed. So startled Jareth wasn't sure how to react other then to wrap arms around her and chuckles a bit into her lips.

So sweet a moment both seemed lost in the other as Sara recalled quite well the look of Jareth as he had been sliding into the tub not long ago. She was quite persistent in showing him her affection startling his lap her hands clinging to his shoulders as her lips parted tasting his lips, while she might taste of peaches and sugar he tasted of magic and something she couldn't name. She was enthralled in him, she had forgiven him so long ago for taking Toby, and being the villian she had expected him to be.

Joel had shown her true terror, he had helped her realize what Jareth had once offered her, he had helped her realize her feelings for Jareth. In that and perhaps the rescue of her family she had to thank him in some way. It was then she decided the best way to thank him was never look at her daughter with anything but love despite who his father by blood was. She relaxed in Jareth's arms her tongue poking at his lips for entry as he wriggled slightly beneath her.

He was not innocent and had not been in a long time, was it a surprise then that he was acting that way with Sara. In his youth thousands of years ago he had been quite per miscues, only glad no child had ever come of it. As he held Sara parting his lips for her tongue he felt the tingles move through him of anticipation. She was innocent he knew it, the unicorn had confirmed it, and he wanted that to stay true until their wedding night with every fiber of his being. Kissing Sara back he was lost in the taste of her, he might never have let her go save a knocking at the door that sounded quite urgent.

His eyes opened as Sara pulled her lips back tilting his head to the door he was not sure if he was more angry that the two had been interrupted or that he had been quite near flipping her beneath him and removing all their clothing. He smiled up at Sara lost in her green eyes as she panted above him, she slid off him onto the bed beside him and he suddenly missed the weight of her on his stomach. He sat up and composed himself grabbing a pillow to cover his reaction to her, "WHAT?"

A Goblin stepped into the room and looked like it had been running. It held a white envelope on a silver tray and rushed to bring it to Jareth. Tokey was sure he was gonna get tossed into the bog for interrupting the king and the lady who would be queen soon but he had been told the paper was important.

Jareth grabbed it off the tray and waves his hand towards Tokey who ran for the door closing it in a slam as he made for safety. The cry of Sephie in the room across from them caught both of their attentions and had Sara moving to calm the child, a quick kiss to Jareth's forehead as she was on her feet and dashing leaving the door open as she went.

Jareth took a deep breath and tried to calm himself in more ways then one as he looked at the envelope. He grinned seeing the seal of Lamias and stood, they had missed his ball last evening, and his spies had sent word of the impending birth. He opened the envelope and pulled a parchment from it reading it over once he let out a laugh dropping it to the bed as he moved to help Sara with Sephie.

Upon the bed lay the parchment for any who passed to read.

**_The Kingdom of Lamias_**

**_Proudly invites you to the naming of the seven heirs of _**

**_Queen Bria and King Stephen Three days hence. _**

**_We ask for no gifts save your good wishes.  
_**

**_The Goddess love us all_**


End file.
